Manipulation
by AStrangeVision
Summary: A story about the romance between Mrs Coulter and Lord Asriel. Mrs Coulter and Asriel are clever people, used to manipulating and getting their own way. This is my spin off on how and why Lyra was born. Chapter 4 has mature content.
1. Chapter 1  The Market Square

Lord Asriel had always detested inefficiency, in anything and everyone. He felt his anger surge as he watched Mr Coulter wasting time, looking at inexpensive jewellery in the market square, when he should be working. Asriel growled low in his throat and walked determinedly away, willing himself to calm down.

Asriel had always been a self sufficient, self-made man. Always acting to further his career and his prospects; crushing everything in his path. No matter the consequences. This time was different, Marisa was involved. He shook his head firmly, trying to shake away the thought. He had no time to think about her, he would not show any weakness.

A small and thin boy dressed in dirty, torn clothes approached him; Asriel looked down as the boy tugged at his shirt. 'Sir, please, can you spare any change?'

'Change boy? Do you think I got were I am giving peasants and tramps money?' He hated beggars, urchins and bums. He shook his arm harshly, knocking the small boy over. He continued to walk and never looked back.

'As pleasant as ever, I see, Asriel?' A soft, seductive voice chimed behind him. He would know that voice anywhere.

'As you see Marisa. I detest such people. They are below you and I in every way.' Asriel turned slowly and faced her. 'I see your pathetic excuse of a husband is wasting everyone's valuable time again.'

'I will not stand for you talking about Mr Coulter in that way. You think you can intimidate everyone Asriel, but you should learn you have little effect on me.' She held his stare, deep blue penetrating eyes boring into hers. She didn't falter or shift her feet.

He looked at her, beautiful and perfect. Black hair curled perfectly, to precision. She was tall for a woman, up to his shoulder and had a perfect figure. Slim with curves in all the right places, and she knew exactly how to show them off. He hated his weakness. 'Pleasantries aside, I am a busy man and cannot afford to waste time talking to you.'

'Naturally. Goodbye.' She turned on her heel and walked directly into a crowd. Asriel watched her enticing walk, until she was engulfed by the crowd.

'Damn that woman to hell!' Asriel's mood had just taken a distinct turn for the worse. 'Salmaria. Come.'

Asriel walked through the crowd, using his physical advantage to push people out of his path, barely noticing as he sent a woman flying backwards. He had things to do, important things that needn't be sidetracked by a woman. As the sea of people parted to a sea of green Asriel stopped. He had reached his own grounds. Large and expansive, he owned most of Oxford.

His house stood tall and proud and reflected his personality exactly. Strong and powerful the house had stood, undamaged for centuries. It emanated grandeur and power. He opened the door and walked directly to his study.


	2. Chapter 2  The Private Life of Mrs C

Mrs Coulter turned a page in the book she was reading when her husband walked in the room. He was a small man, with dirty blonde hair; he had pale skin and deep brown eyes. He was the opposite of Asriel in every way. He approached the bed were she was lying and sat down next to her.

'Marisa, why were you talking to Asriel today? You know how I hate that man. So arrogant, he thinks he's the Authority himself.' Mr Coulter spoke with contempt.

'I will not have you talking that way about Lord Asriel. He is a brilliant man. He is more successful than you will ever be. He has earned the right to arrogance.' Mrs Coulter had little patience with her husband's bitter whining.

'I will not have you talk to me in such a way Marisa. I am your husband, you belong to me.' Mr Coulter snapped.

'I belong to you? Edward, do not be ridiculous! I belong to no one, I am my own person. I will speak to you how I wish and say what I wish. Do you understand me?' Mrs Coulter had sat up now, head and shoulders taller than her husband. She was angry; her daemon was alert and baring his teeth at Mr Coulter.

'You are a pathetic excuse of a wife! You do nothing and you are nothing. Remember that.' Mr Coulter lied down on the bed and Mrs Coulter stood up.

'I am a pathetic excuse for a wife? You are a pathetic excuse at everything you have done in your life. The only clever thing you ever did was marry me. I carry you on my shoulders Edward. You are NOTHING without me. Go back to the hole you crawled out of.' Mrs Coulter walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Her Daemon was holding a piece of wood and began to snap it into pieces. She sat down on the leather chair in the lounge to regain her composure. She smoothed her skirt, picked up a glass and poured herself some wine. Her thoughts strayed back to the argument she had just had with Mr Coulter, everything about him repulsed her. He was weak and needy. He was scared of Asriel and his power, scared of his charisma and good looks. She felt the glass break in her hands and cut deep in her skin. She hardly felt the pain.

Blood began to drip quickly onto the floor in front of her; she stood up, perfectly composed and walked into the kitchen, leaving a path of sparkling droplets of blood behind. When she reached the sink she ran cold water over her palm, she closed her eyes as pain seared up her arm. A hot iron burning against her ice skin, burning deep into her. She withdrew her hand, removed the glass from her cut and pressed on a compress to stem the free flow of crimson.

'Are you alright?' Mr Coulter was stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

'I will be alright when you have gone, delusional as you are, you realise I despise you?' Her eyes and voice were cold and cutting. Mr Coulter shrank under her gaze.

'Don't be ridiculous. You don't despise me. I know, deep down you love me.' There was a tone of pleading in his voice.

'Love you? Ha. You are more idiotic than I thought! How could I love someone like you? You repulse me in every way. You are a weak, pathetic excuse of a man and yes Edward, I do hate you. Now leave me.' Her tone left no room for argument or discussion. She waited until he turned his back and walked out of the room, before she picked up a cup and launched it after him with all her might.


	3. Chapter 3 The Clearing

Asriel was surprised to find his thoughts straying from his work, he hated things breaking his concentration, he was infuriating himself. Salmaria was purring in the corner of the room, she roamed over and rubber herself against his leg. It had been two days since he saw Mrs Coulter in Oxford and yet he was still thinking of her. Slamming down his pen and throwing his compass across the room, he rang the bell for his servant.

'Sir?' A small man appeared at the door, balding and slightly hunched.

'Get me my riding clothes and saddle my horse.' He snapped, 'now.'

'Yes sir. Right a way.' The small man backed out of the room with a small smile. He had been Asriel's man servant long enough to know Asriel hated small talk.

An hour later Asriel was riding through his extensive grounds, Salmaria running beside him. He enjoyed the rush of jumping fences and charging through trees. When he came to a clearing in the forest he dismounted and sat in the shade. His baggy white shirt was stuck to his lean chest with sweat, Salmaria stretched luxuriously.

'Asriel. It's a surprise to see you here.' Asriel looked up at once, Mrs Coulter laughed lightly. 'Catching you unawares, surely that deserves some praise.'

'Praise indeed. What are you doing on my grounds?' There was an edge to his commanding tone; his eyes sparkled in the sun. Mrs Coulter was wearing a knee length grey skirt and a loose white blouse, which rippled in the light breeze.

'I've had a bad week Asriel, I don't expect to have to answer to you. I am here of my own will and you will do nothing about me 'being on your grounds.''

'You are very sure of this Marisa. What makes you think I would reserve any special treatment for you?' He cocked his head slightly but never lost his commanding manner. She approached him and sat neatly beside him; ignoring his gaze, she looked straight ahead and didn't answer him. 'Well? I do not appreciate being ignored.'

'No, I should expect you do not. I would expect no special treatment from you Asriel. I would expect anyone to treat me with the respect and authority I deserve, and you are no exception to this.'

'I will do as I please Marisa. However, you have caught me in a pleasant mood after my brief excursion. Do join me back at the house for a drink?'

'Perhaps another time Asriel, I have work to do. Edward will expect me back soon, we have a public greeting.'

Asriel laughed deep in his chest, almost a chuckle, if he was the type of person who chuckled. 'Has he got you on a leach Marisa? Somehow I expected more of you. Perhaps I was wrong. Good day to you.' He stood and walked towards his horse.

'However Asriel, we are not on the best terms and this may teach him a lesson he deserves.' She held out her hand and Asriel took it.

'Come, I trust you can ride?' He mounted his horse and with one motion puller Mrs Coulter behind him.

'Of course I ride. Side saddle as is only proper. And Asriel, do not do that again.'

'As you wish.' He kicked the horse into a trot, back in the direction of his house.


	4. Chapter 4  Manipulation

Asriel dismounted and helped Mrs Coulter down; he turned his back on her and spoke briefly to his man servant.

'Come. I will show to the lounge.' He walked ahead of her and she kept pace behind him. 'Sit, I will return in a minute.'

Mrs Coulter sat down and looked around the room. Books were on shelves all around, various scientific equipment sat around, he had expensive looking pictures on the walls and a large portrait of himself. It captured him perfectly, his black hair falling into his piercing blue eyes, the width of his shoulders and the commanding air around him.

'Admiring my portrait?' Asriel was stood at the door with two glasses in his hand. 'What drink would you prefer?'

'Red wine, sweet.' She smiled lightly as he handed her a crystal glass filled with thick red liquid.

'1894, port. The finest.' Asriel wasn't bragging, simply stating a fact. He sat across from her, and crossed his legs. 'I am interested to know what brought you onto my estate?'

'As I said Asriel, I do not have to answer to you.'

'Yes, yes. I am only starting polite conversation Marisa. Maybe a new angle? Yes, what is that useless excuse for a man doing today?'

'He is at a public opening of a new ward. Incidentally, that is where I'd supposed to be. Not here socialising with you. I am inclined to be gracious in your home and so I thank you for the drink and conversation.' She inclined her head slightly, just enough for one curl to fall over her shoulder.

'Socialising? Hmm. Perhaps that is what I am doing, or perhaps I need something from you.'

'And what could you do with me Asriel? I am only a politician's wife.'

'Do not be so falsely modest. You and I both know that you are much more than that.'

'I thank you for the flattery Asriel, but I do not know what I could do for you.'

Asriel stood and walked to the window, he had changed since riding and wore a three piece suit with a fob watch hanging neatly from his waistcoat. He turned suddenly, and fixed Mrs Coulter with a piercing glare.

'Why are you here?' It was a question simply said, cordial.

'You invited me here Asriel.' She matched his tone accurately.

'Hmm, possibly, nonetheless you were on my grounds, you came to me.'

'You are a clever man Asriel.'

'Yes.'

'No denial? Not that I should expect one. You are not vain I suspect, just realistic.' She paused and glanced around the room. 'This is the room of a rich man, a powerful man. Power attracts me Asriel.'

'Only my power? At least you are honest Marisa that is a good quality.' He fixed her with a penetrating glare, searching for the answer to a question he had yet to ask. 'I finally understand the appeal of Mr Coulter to you. Powerful when you married I do believe. He cannot possibly offer you the quality of conversation your mentality deserves.'

'I take that as a great compliment. He is weak. I despise weak men, he is totally dependant on me and yet believes in his own dense mind he owns me. Owns me Asriel! As though any man could own me.'

'I could own you Marisa. I would never try, I believe, nonetheless, that I could.'

'It would be a challenge for even you Asriel. I think even you, underestimate me. That is disappointing.'

'I in no way under estimate you Marisa. On the contrary, I believe great things from you. I think you among people are equal to me.'

'Equal to you Asriel? You assume a lot.'

'Yes.' He smiled slightly as he said that. It was the first sign of any emotion other than anger Mrs Coulter had ever seen on his face, she preferred anger. She stood quickly, in one fluid movement and walked over to join Asriel.

'It is most beautiful, this house.'

'You are most beautiful Marisa. Alarmingly so.' He did not mean to compliment or seduce, it was just a fact, something plain, simple and true.

'If it were not you, I would believe you were trying to seduce me.'

'But it is me Marisa, so what do you believe now?'

'Do not be coy with me Asriel. I hate games.'

'And yet you are so good at them.'

'Perhaps.'

Mrs Coulter's golden monkey daemon walked over to Salmaria who was stretched across the floor, he tentatively reached towards her, she did not move. The golden monkey gained more confidence and began to caress Salmaria's fur.

'Hmm.' Asriel placed his glass down and took Mrs Coulter's glass out of her hand; he placed that with his own glass. 'Now _you_ are trying to seduce _me_.'

'Trying Asriel, if I was just _trying _you would not have placed our glasses down. I am doing better than _trying_.'

The golden monkey was now stroking Salmaria's head, she still wasn't moving.

'You know your power over men too well Marisa. Being unfaithful to your husband? I wonder, is this a rare occurrence?'

'I have never been unfaithful to Edward. I married him when I was very young Asriel.'

'A contradiction Marisa? Very sloppy.'

'A fact, a truth.' Her voice was sweet and sensual, inviting him to do what she knew he was thinking.

'A plea?' His voice was a deep rumble in his chest; he could feel the power of the golden monkeys touch on Salmaria.

Mrs Coulter moved forward slowly and gracefully, touching Asriel's chest. He placed his hands on her waist and entwined her as he pulled her closer. Both their breathing and heart beat were perfectly natural and slow, neither of them were nervous. He looked at her for a moment and kissed her, as he did he closed his eyes and she hers, they stood entwined for a few seconds and Asriel pulled back. She stood perfectly composed and dignified. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, the daemons followed behind, touching each other occasionally.

Asriel entered a room and shut the door behind them, he span her slowly towards him, kissing her delicately, his lips travelling to her neck. She was not still, she explored his back and chest with her hands, delicately caressing and stroking, making him react to the smallest and faintest of touches. She began to take off his coat and unbutton his waist coat, he kissed her mouth again deeply, and she felt his hands travel up to her breasts. He caressed them softly and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse; he was fully aroused now and wanted nothing more than to enter her right away. He was stripped to the waist and she stood wearing her bra and skirt, he slowly slid the zipper down and she willingly stepped out. Her hands quickly moved to his trouser buttons and his to her bra, she pressed herself against him, feeling his arousal on her stomach; finally they slid off their underwear. She kissed Asriel as she lay back on the bed, he was on top of her, she could feel his weight on her, a luxurious feeling. As she slid back on the bed he kissed her stomach and worked his way up to her breasts, gently caressing her nipples with his mouth. She started to breathe irregularly, as he at last enclosed his mouth with hers. She felt him inside her and he started to move.

She moved with him as the rhythm built up, he was groaning now and so was she, release was close; they could both feel the climax they had built up too. He kissed her again and again; sweat mingling between them, lubricating their bodies. At last the release came, her and then him. He lay at the side of her and held her in his arms.


End file.
